Dash Of A Farythale
by Tweety00
Summary: Ariel Hanover is a new student at Domino High School. At the beginning everyone thinks she's just one shy girl. But everyone has secrets. Some darker than others. And what happens when she finds herself falling for Seto Kaiba? Can it get even worse? That's the question you should never ask...


Author's Note: Hiii! I'm not sure if there's anyone who's reading this... Anyway, English is not my mother language, so excuse me for making any mistakes...

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.**

First day of school. I hated it. For obvius reasons. It was way too boring here. But for me it wasn't boring for the same reasons as it was boring for, for example, Joey Wheeler. For someone like him it was boring beacuse he had no wishes to learn anything. For me it was boring because I was far more inteligent than even professors. I had no idea why I needed to go to this school. Maybe because some people thouth that it will be good publicity for corporation if I went here. Whatever. But the worst thing was that nothing new ever happened here.

-Hey Seto!- I heared Yugi's voice. And I rolled my eyes. Did he really still think that we were friends? I wouldn't hung out with his gang even if my life depended on it. I just stayed silent, hoping he will take a hand. I had no luck.-So, how has your summer been?- He was so annoying. I was about to say him to leave me alone, but the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Yugi just walked away to his seat. Wow, I really had some luck. Was it possible? As the teacher started talking, I didn't bother to pay atention. It was something about biology, I think. Not that I care. This will be a long day, just like every other was.

* * *

**Ariel's P.O.V.**

Crap! Crap! _CRAP_! I'm gonna be late. Wait, why am I even surprised? I'm always late. Always! I once again looked at myself in he mirror. I looked stupid. Not because of mascara I was wearing or my red wavy hair. It was because of my stuid school uniform. It was stupid. I really wanted to ask my parents once again why we actually came to this town, but I had no time. I'm late anyway. I runned out of my house and started running. Oh, who am I fooling? I don't run. Ever. I wouldn't run if my life depended on it. No way. So let's just say I walked a little bit faster than usual. I was late anyway, so what's the rush? The problem was that the school was on the other side of the town. So, to kill some time while walking, I put my headphones in ears. I went down the list of songs on my mobile. My eyes spotted one title and I smiled. I played it.

"_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._  
_I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge._  
_I don't care, I love it. I don't care..._"

I sang along. I played it over and over. God, how much I loved this song. I didn't even notice that I was in front of school until I bumped into someone. We both fell backwards. I looked up at the other person and saw a boy about my age, with blond hair.

-I'm so sorry!- I said as I got back on my feet.

-No, no! It was my fault.- He said and looked at me. He narrowed his eyes.- Are you new here? I haven't seen you before.- He said.

-Yeah... I'm Ariel. You?- I smiled and held out my hand.

-Joey. How old are you?- He shook my hand.

-16. You?

-Same. Wich class are you in?

-Umm... Third year, class... B, I think.- I said as I looked at my phone where I wrote wich class I was in, so I wouldn't forget.

-Wow, what a coincidense. We're in the same class.- He smiled at me.

-Really? Lucky me, I won't be the only one late.- I smiled.

-Well, if we don't hurry up we will be late for the second class.- He said, and I nodded. We walked in and I followed him. I was honestly thankful for him. It would take me so much time on my own to find classroom. We finally came in front of the door of our classroom, and Joey knocked. Someone's voice said it was allowed to walk in. He walked in first.

-I'm sorry I'm late.- Joey said and waled over to the free seat next to the window. Not fair, I wanted that seat!

-Well, Mr. Wheeler, why am I not surprised?- Teacher said sarcasticlly. It looked like no one noticed me. Not that I had anything against it, but I still had to inform teacher that there was a new student.

-I'm sorry I'm late.- I said quietly, and everyone looked at me. Now, that was something I was against at.

-And who would you be?- Teacher asked me. He looked old. And I could bet he was.

-Ariel Hanover. New student.- I said shyly.

-Late on the first day. I can see why you already made friends with Mr. Wheeler.- I walked to him, ignoring what he has just said. I smiled as I handed him a note.- Take a seat and try to pay atention.- I looked over the room. There was only one free seat. And it was next to a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was the only one not whispering something about "the wierd new girl". I sat and opened a book. Not that I was planing on paying atention or somwthing like that. Lets face it, I was far more inteligent that most of people in this room. So I just got lost in my thouths.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.**

I looked at the girl that just sat next to me. She had red wavy hair and green eyes. Wait, why did I even noticed that? Well, what I guess no one but me in the room didn't notice was that she was paying atention as much as I did. And I didn't even know what the teacher was talking about. To anyone else it would look like she was reading the book, but her eyes looked dreamy. She sure as hell by her mind wasn't in this room.

-Mr. Kaiba, have you heared me?- The teacher asked and I looked at him, waiting for him to repeat himself.-I asked you have you heard about working in pairs this year. The_ whole_ year. And I'm sure you hadn't hear with who you are paired up.- I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.-Mr. Kaiba, you're paired with our new student, Ms. Hanover.- At this me and the new girl looked at each other. We didn't know anything about the other one, but I'm sure she wanted to protest, just like I did. And she sure as hell knew that I knew... 

* * *

Note: So, did you like it? Should I continue? Review :D


End file.
